El Amor Inmortal
by cora-izumi
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, un chico de 15 años que fue abandonado junto su hermano mayor, Deidara Uzumaki de 20 años. Pero un dia el mundo de ambos cambiara por completo
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 conociendo a mi pesadilla

A las 7:00 en una casa de tres pisos y grande se podía ver a 4 personas en el salón, un naruto zombi, un deidara con pelos electrocutados, a ero-sein mirando una revista porno y a oba-chan cocinando sin saber nada.

-**Ero-sein deje de leer cosas hentais y ayude a oba-chan con el desayuno, Huuuaaaa**-dijo adormilado naruto, mientras deidara asentía con la cabeza.

-**Jeje no digas mentiras naruto, yo no leo tales cosas jeje**-dijo Jiraija mintiendo descarada mente.

¡PUM! Ese fue el sonido que dio el golpe Tsunade a la cabeza hueca de Jiraija.

Después de todo el barullo desayunaron y se cambiaron para ir al instituto. A las 7:30 naruto y deidara se fueron caminando.

En la entrada se reunían como siempre el Akatsuki la banda del barrio (de 20 años) y el Equipo nueve (de 15 años).

Los amigos de naruto en la parte derecha y los de deidara en la parte izquierda.

-¿**Saben que? ¿Saben que?-**pregunto kiba emocionado.

-**No, no sabemos kiba**-dijimos todos, ya sabíamos que kiba se enterada de todo lo que os profesores decían, sin que lo pillaran era su extraña habilidad.

-**Pues me entere que todos los cursos participaran para la celebración de Hallowen a si que entre atracciones y juegos ganaremos lo suficiente para el presupuesto de celebraciones**-decía más emocionado que niño chico

-**Que problemático**-dijo shikamaru viendo como los Uzumaki ponían la cara azul. Ya que solo lo sabían las chicas de los dos grupos y el, esos hermanos tenían mucho pavor a la oscuridad por eso el siempre les echaba un cable cuando podía.

-**Tu y tus problemas son lo mas aburrido del mundo Shikamaru**-dijo burlón kiba

-**Dejen de molestar**-dijeron sakura e ino al unísono

-**INO CERDA DEJA DE MOLESTAR Y COPIAR**- grito con furia sakura

-**SAKURA FRUNTONA DEJA TU DE MOLESTAR**- grito igual ino

-**Basta ya, además tenemos que entran ya para clases**-dijo Karui la hermana gemela de Karin.

Todos entraron ablando cosas tribales mientras que los que pudieron ver el espectáculo de afuera los miraban con goterones en la cabeza, esos grupos eran muy bipolares.

Los grupos se separaron para in a sus respectivas aulas.

A los de tercero a les tocaba la clase de Iruka Umino el mejor profesor, ya que era como un padre para los alumnos y un buen partido para los maestros aunque sabían que el salía con Kakashi Hatake el peor de todos. Eran muy diferentes mientras que iruka-sensei le gustaba la puntualidad, el orden y el silencio de sus clases, kakashi-sensei siempre llegaba tarde, no ponía orden y sus papeles igual y en sus clases nunca pasaban ni un mísero minuto en silencio.

Iruka quería a todos sus pupilos como sus hijos pero al que mas le impartía su amor era al pequeño uzumaki.

-**Oyajogoseimas clase**-saludo alegremente iruka a sus discípulos.

-**Oyajogoseimas Iruka-sensei**-respondieron todos sentándose en sus sillas.

-**Hoy han venido dos chicos nuevos al curso así que gaara y naruto sepárense**-dijo el sensei

-**Hay**-dijeron al unísono gaara y naruto quienes se sentaban juntos.

-**Ya pueden entrar**-dijo el sensei

De repente la puerta se abrió mostrando a dos azabaches de cabellera, con ojos igual y piel blanca como…UN VAMPIRO.

Ese fue el pensamiento general de toda la clase pero solo a uno le puso la piel de gallina el que uno de esos individuos le mirara y ese fue el pobre naruto quien se puso pálido ante la idea de _piel blanca como un vampiro_.

Naruto empezó a sudar frió, nadie se daba cuenta las chicas por que sus ojos estaban puestos en los nuevos y los chicos pasaban de ellos o los miraban con odio.

Naru comenzó a hipe ventilar cerro los ojos bien fuertes y vio como hombres y mujeres con los cabellos rojos y amarillos eran aniquilados por unos hombres que parecían duendes/vampiros.

Sasuke noto un olor exquisito para su olfato y miro en la dirección la cual venia encontrándose con un muchacho de cabellos dorados y alborotados, piel bronceada, dos hermosos zafiro claro y tres mascas en cada mejilla parecidas a bigotes. Esa imagen era preciosa pero se derrumbo al ver que empezó a sudar frió y que luego se abanicaba y se apretaba el cuello como quien necesita que le dejen respirar, cerro los ojos con furia y luego vio como esos ojos lloraban de miedo y necesidad.

Sasuke no lo dejo a su suerte como normalmente hacia.

-**¡****Oye! ¿Te encuentras bien**?-pregunto con cara de preocupación dirigiéndose hacia el rubio.

Iruka vio a naruto, rápidamente corrió hacia el cargándolo estilo princesa y llevándoselo a la enfermería lo mas rápido posible.

Sai observo con mucho asombro la escena, luego sonrió de lado marca Uchiha.

Los amigos de naruto crearon un aura depresiva a su entorno, sintiéndose culpables por no cuidar de su amigo.

Sasuke volvió a ser frió y serio cosa que notaron algunos.

Solo pasaron 2 minutos y llego Zabuza el sensei con más malas pulgas de todos y era el de deporte.

-**Ustedes dos preséntense ya**-dijo el sensei

-**Oyajogoseimas me llamo Sai Uchiha mucho gusto**-saludo amablemente con una sonrisa más falsa que como que naruto vestía de naranja- **y este es mi hermano por nueve meses menor**-volvió a sonreír de manera falsa

Todos quedaron pensativos ósea que sus padres tuvieron un hijo y tuvieron otro a continuación

-**tks**-fue el sonido que se escucho provenir de la boca el azabache menor-**yo me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.**

-mientas en la enfermería—

-**¿****Naruto te encuentras mejor?-**pregunto iruka a su pupilo revoltoso

-**s-si s-s-se-n-se i –**dijo entrecomadamente el niño

-**Me asustases mucho Naruto-kun**-dijo su sensei

-**¿****Que te paso?-** pregunto iruka aunque sabia ya de adelantado que los hermanos Uzumaki tenían un horrible pavor a la oscuridad y los seres que habitan en ella. Los abuelos adoptivos ya le dijeron al profesorado que sufrían con esas cosas, por eso no hacían cosas de miedo o algo que conllevara hacer algo con la oscuridad.

-**Pues cuando by a esos chicos me fije que tenían la piel igual de pálida que un… bueno eso y entonces comencé a sudar frió cerré los ojos para calmarme pero lo único que vi fue como asesinaban a gente con el pelo rojo y amarillo los cuales hacían pareja entre si, los que los mataban eran como una mezcla de vampiros y elfos malignos.**

Bueno era hora de irse a la clase para continuar y agradecerle a Zabuza por cuidar de su clase durante su ausencia.

Continuara…


	2. Capítulo 2 problemas en las clases

Capítulo 2 problemas en las clases

Un silencio sepulcral invadía el aula el cual se encontraban los Uchihas.

Sasuke estaba sentado donde solo hacia unos momentos se sentaba gaara, el cual se encontraba detrás de sasuke y de compañero tenia al otro uchiha llamado sai.

Por su parte sasuke no paraba de pensar "por que, por que esa sensación, nunca he tenido tantas ganas de hacer lo que he e estado a punto de hacer"

_ Por otra parte iruka y naruto caminaban por el pasillo cunado…

De la nada apareció kakashi-sensei que llegaba tarde, otra vez.

**-¿Que-que haces aquí kakashi? ¿Que no tenias que dar clase?-**disparo las preguntas iruka

-**Si, si que tengo clase pero el tren no funcionaba y…**

-**Y ha tenido que venir corriendo y bla bla**-prosiguió naruto por el

Iruka tenia una mirada asesina que solamente se dirigía hacia kakashi el cual solo pudo decir adiós y salir corriendo antes de que iruka lo matara con la mirada.

-**Ha**- el suspiro de su sensei lo preocupo-no se que voy a hacer con el, siempre lo mismo.

-**Jeje**-río naruto

Iruka miro al rubio y prosiguieron el camino, cunado llegaron se encontraron con que zabuza regañando a un niño el cual lo pillo con un caramelo en la boca.

-**Sabes perfectamente que esta prohibido comer caramelos y golosinas en clase.**

-**S-si lo-lose pe-pe-ro yo-yo…**-el niño era un chico de cabellos azul y ojos cielo, el cual se llamaba Enjeru Hasu (ángel loto)

-**Pero el tiene mi permiso ya que tiene la garganta muy mal**-respondió salvando al niño

-**Bueno, vale por esta te salvas**-dijo zabuza

Naruto con un tembleque comenzó a caminar asta su asiento, sasuke lo miraba, mientras pensaba "valla a este chico es muy interesante, me tiene mucho miedo, sus ojos azules lo demuestran pero no puedo leer sus pensamientos como lo hago con los demás"

Cuando naruto se sentó la clase empezó mientras que el pobre naruto estaba lo más alejado de el que podía.

-en la clase de deidara—

Kakashi-sensei había llegado con 10 minutos de retraso lo cual extraño a todos ya el como muy pronto venia 20 minutos tarde y como mas 30 minutos tarde.

-**Bueno alumnos hoy ha venido otro chico**-

En cambio de la clase no armo un si no que las chicas comenzaron a gritar-preguntar como era y bla, mientras los chicos comenzaban a intentar calmarlas.

Deidara como un akatsuki se levanto y se puso al lado del sensei y grito

-**QUIEREN COMPORTARSE COMO ADULTOS Y NO COMO MONOS AULLADORES**.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el salón.

-**Adelante**-dijo kakashi. Un chico de pelo azabache y largo recogido con una coleta, ojos de un negro prefundo y piel…. "BLANCA COMO UN VAMPIRO" pensó deidara y como si fuera una tabla comenzó a tambalearse y se desmayó pero unos brazos blancos lo sujetaron evitando que cayera al suelo.

-**Muchas gracias Itachi, por no dejar caer a deidara**-dijo sonriendo kakashi.

Pero rápidamente Hana y Tayuya se levantaron cogieron a deidara de los brazos del azabache y…

-**Se puede saber a donde vais con esa lindura**- dijo itachi haciendo enfurecer a todas las amigas de deidara.

-**No es tu problema**-dijo tayuya

-**No si es mi problema 1 yo lo e salvado de una colisión con el suelo, 2 me gusta esta lindura y 3 me meto donde quiero**-contraataco itachi

Hana vio que si su amigo despertaba ahora se volvería a desmayar y eso no seria prudente, así que se lo llevo mientras su compañera distraía a los demás.

En la enfermería (de nuevo)

En una camilla estaba deidara inconsciente por el show al pensar que tenia la piel de vampiro.

Hana pensaba "como estarán las demás, todas saben de la condición de deidara pero ninguna ha sido capaz de enfrentar a ese muchacho"

El rubio empezó a despertar desorientado.

**-¿He? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que ha pasado?-**preguntaba el Uzumaki

-¿**He? ¡Dei estas bien! Me alegro, te desmayasteis cundo pensaste piel pálida como eso**-aclaro Hana

-**ESCUCHAME BIEN, CABEZA DE CARBON, NO LE BUELBAS A TOCAR O TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS DE HAVER NACIDO**-grito colérico Sasori

Todos en la clase discutían, pero cuando empezó a llevarle la contraria a su compañera exploto.

El era un chico tranquilo y nunca había montado un numerito como sus compañeros, pero que se metieran con el pobre dei era demasiado para el ya que estaba enamorado de deidara en secreto.

-**ESCUCHEME TU, AUNQUE TE CREAS MAS NO ERES NADIE, ERES UN COBARDE POR NO DECIRLE NADA O ACASO CREES QUE ME ENGAÑARAS**-grito un furioso azabache.

Sasori cayo de repente algo que extraño a muchos pero pensaron que se volvió sereno lo que no pensaban es que sasori se abalanzara sobre itachi queriendo matarlo.

Juugo y Suigetsu los separaron con mucho esfuerzo ya que itachi en un arranque también se defendió.

(En la enfermería)

-**Bueno creo que será hora de ir si no nos perderemos una clase**-dijo dei después de una pequeña charla con hana.

-**Hai**-respondió

Cuando llegaron al salón encontraron juugo y suigetsu separando a los dos chicos durante un buen rato.

-**QUE DEMINIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ**-grito hana todos sabían que ella era como su hermanito querido muy que muy salvaje.

Todos callaron y sasori, deidara, juugo, suigetsu, tayuya y ella misma se sentaron en su puesto.

-**Bien ahora preséntate por favor**-dijo sereno el sensei

-**Me llamo Itachi Uchiha, mucho gusto**-saludo

El único lugar libre era al lado de su lindura así que se fue aya y se sentó teniendo encima de él las miradas asesinas de los amigos de este.

La clase comenzó así que el rubio se alejo lo más que pudo del azabache para no pensar cosas raras.

Por otra parte itachi pensaba en que podía ocultar ese rubio ya que no podía leer sus pensamientos y este no dejaba que le viera sus ojos azules como el cielo en la mañana.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 escapando

Cuando sonó el timbre dos relámpagos amarillos cruzaron desde las aulas de dibujo y tecnología las cuales se encontraban en frente una de la otra, asta la azotea donde la puerta se cerro, dejando ver a dos rubios de ojos azules respirando agitadamente ya que subieron 2 pisos como la luz.

Una ventolera se formo en esas dos clases cuando el timbre sonó dejando ver que naruto y deidara habían desaparecido de sus respectivas clases.

-**A me voy a morir**-dijo naruto

-**Yo también que casualidad**.-afirmo dei

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Si**

**-Dos, repito dos chicos de pelo y ojos azabaches con la piel blanca como una chupa sangres, ah me dio un ataque de ansiedad, por suerte que estaba calmado que si no me desmayo.**

**-Valla pues que casualidad en mi clase también a venido un chico como lo describías, puede que sean familia, y si yo me desmaye de el miedo mas los nervios.**

**-AH-**suspiraron los uzumaki

-en la clases—

Las dos clases se reponían recogiendo todo lo que las ventiscas provocaron.

Pensamientos de Shikamaru _"Vaya, vaya al parecer naruto puede correr a una velocidad enorme, todo eso por pensar que tiene la piel pálida como un vampiro._

_Ay naruto si tu supieras que todos tus miedos los tienes tan cerca de ti y no te das cuenta"_

Pensamiento de sasuke _"No me lo puedo creer ese lindo kitsune corre que se las pela me pregunto que abra pasado para que ese chico corra tan rápido, ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a notar su movimiento, solo he notado una enorme ventisca causada por la velocidad en que se ha corrido"_

Pensamientos de las amigas de dei_ "Pobre deidara se desmayo y encima ese maldito bastando va a por el, GRRRRRRRRRRR (gruñido) lo matare. (Este pensamiento lo tienen a la vez las chicas que forman el grupo akatsuki)_

Pensamiento de itachi _"Que lindo, como corre la verdad se me ara muy difícil el atraparlo si corre tan deprisa jeje"_

-mientras en la azotea—

-**Que bueno que estaba todo ni-san**-dijo naru

-**Si, me quedo muy bien.**

-**Oye ¿tu crees que esos sueños que tenemos pueden estar relacionados con nuestro pasado?-**pegunto naru

-**Si, si no, no los tendríamos, pero esta noche soñé que me convertía en un chico con orejas y cola de kitsune y tenia el cuerpo recubierto como si fuera el sol.**

-**Si yo también tuve ese sueño-**respondió naru

-clase de dibujo—

-**Oigan donde creen que se haya podido ir naruto, por que yo recuerde antes de la ventisca estaba y luego desapareció**.-pregunto gaara

**-Ni idea naruto no nos deja plantados así que tiene que estar pasando algo ya que se fue sin decir nada**-dijo respondiendo así a la pregunta de gaara, kiba.

Ino, sakura e hinata estaban muy preocupadas sabían que tipo de personas eran los uchiha no por nada los conocían desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero ellos nunca le dijeron a los uzumaki su verdadera naturaleza.

-en la clase de tecnología—

Un gran barullo causado por los estudiantes estaba agotando la paciencia del sensei ya que dijo que recocieran en silencio y saldrán en cuanto acaben, pero no a Haku la pareja de Zabuza y el mas joven de todos los senseis, no le hacian caso pero…

-Bueno ya que no quieren callarse no me queda más remedio que decirle a zabu-chan que les haga correr toda la hora una velocidad muy elevada.

CRI, CRI, CRI, CRI (grillos)

Haku sonreía triunfante, todos los alumnos temían a su zabu-chan y era como un arma para el jeje

Después todos salieron, el equipo 9 y los akatsuki se fueron a un lugar donde muy pocos se atrevían a ir.

Allí se encontraron con Neji Hyuga primo de hinata, Tenten mejor amiga de neji y lee,

Rock Lee alias el cejotas, Kankuro Sabaku No y Temari Sabaku No hermanos gemelos (aunque no se parezcan en nada) mayores de gaara.

Cuando llegaron sintieron como tres personas se acercaban, estas eran como clones más o menos, llamados uchiha.

-**Se puede saber que hacen aquí gente como vosotros**-hablo kankuro

-**Solo vinimos a preguntar**-dijo itachi ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de todos.

-**Márchense, este no es su territorio y solo son 3contra 26, están en clara desventaja**-aclaro shikamaru

-**Y si no queremos que, llamaran a los senseis**-se burlo sasuke

-**No es necesario ya que nosotros somos la ley tanto como aquí como afuera-**aclaro pain haciendo que los uchiha pusieran mala cara

Un silencio de ultratumba habitaba en ese lugar. Así pasaron 5 minutos y apareció…

Hiruzuen Sarutobi director del instituto

-**Ya, cálmense por que si no les mandare un reporte a sus padres para informar de su inadecuado comportamiento**-el director sabía el secreto que guardaban esos chicos

Todos se calmaron un poco para que la tensión bajara y que el director se marchara.

Sarutobi miro a los discípulos y se marcho a su despacho.

-azotea –

Dos rubios jugaban a mirar nubes, de repente…

¡RING!

La campana sonó dando inicio a otras horas de estudio.

Las cuales se pasaron lentamente ya que esas horas eran horribles.

Los azabaches pensaban que iban a hacer para que sus "presas" se enamoraran de ellos tal y como ellos lo estaban.

Mientras que los rubios solo querían llegar a casa, sus amigos no iban a permitir que los uchiha se salieran con la suya.

Continuara…


End file.
